1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the display and function of banner advertisements on communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users are accustomed to viewing advertisements while engaging in web browsing. Advertisements are often delivered to users as “banners”, which are primarily graphics files inserted into other content (e.g., embedded on a webpage). When a banner or other insert advertisement contains subject matter of interest to the user, the user must click on or otherwise actuate the banner to visit a website to obtain more information. This results in an interruption in the user's activities, meaning the user may be less likely to want to click on the banner.
Furthermore, while some banners may contain rich media, such as videos or interactive features, the banner itself only provides information to the user so long as the user is looking at it or interacting with it. Generally, banner advertisements do not provide additional user-relevant data.